sooner or laterhe'll find out
by JourenJLSter
Summary: laurens life is finally back on track five years after joey broke her heart. she meets him again, but she has to work with him. will her secret remain a secret, or will joey find everything out?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren woke up with a jolt. She'd been having these nightmares a lot lately. She sat up and began rubbing her temples in a circular motion trying to calm herself down. After a while, taking a deep breath and looked to her left. Sighing a breath of relief she saw her four year old daughter Ciara Branning safe and sound in her small princess bed. Ciara was the best thing that happened to her after Joey Branning, her cousin who she fell in love with. But that's another story for another day. Peeling herself away from the warmth of her bed she tiptoed over to the dresser where her gown was. Putting it on she slowly walked out of the door not wanting to wake Ciara up. She cringed mentally at the creakiness of the door, knowing that could wake her up. She was just like her father when it came to sleep, she loved it, but she was easily awakened. That was one of the many traits she got from her father. Not wanting to think about her ex-lover Lauren thought about how her life had changed in the past six years, if it wasn't for her parents she would be drunk or even dead in a ditch somewhere. Opening a cabinet she got the largest pan out of it and put it on the gas she just turned on. Grabbing bacon she put six pieces on there- two for Max, two for Kirsty and two for Ciara. Another trait she got from her father, eating. Lauren put the kettle on putting teabags and the right amount of sugar and milk for herself, Max and Kirsty into three separate mugs. Taking a bowl out she put beans in it and heated them up. What a weird family she had, eating bacon and beans together. She shuddered at the thought of her eating it. Taking out two plates and one plastic one for Ciara, she popped the bacon on when she was done and poured the beans in each plate. Placing it down on the table she turned and poured the hot water in the cups, stirred and threw the bags in the bin. She placed each cup down in its respective place and smiled at her efforts.

"Well done darling, this looks amazing" Max said, cradling a sleepy Ciara in his arms.

"Well, thought I would make an effort today, how's my little girl? Sleep well?" Lauren said taking Ciara off Max so he and Kirsty could walk in the kitchen and eat their breakfast.

"Yeah mummy, you wasn't there when I wote (woke) up." She said, looking down. "I thought you were donna (gonna) leave me wike (like) daddy did."

Lauren looked at her in shock, trying to process what her baby girl just said to her. "Listen here baby, I am never ever gonna leave you…ever. Your sticking with me for life." Lauren said trying to keep her tears in, Joey was a touchy subject for her.

She set Ciara down in her chair and began feeding her, her words still on her mind.

"Lauren, you ready for your interview today? With Topshop?" Max said, looking at his daughter with pride gleaming on his face. Well, he should be proud, Lauren was going to an interview to become a model, who would have thought, a Branning as a model, certainly not Max.

"No. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to wear." Lauren said with a sigh, she was honestly so scared to be doing the interview. Abi, who had moved in with her fiancé Jay, was going to babysit for the day.

"You'll be fine babe, just be yourself." Max said getting up and kissing Lauren on the forehead and walking out of the kitchen.

"Good luck Lauren." Kirsty said, smiling a genuine smile. After Ciara had been born, Kirsty was a lot nicer to Lauren. Lauren smiled back at her, thanking her for her kindness.

Lauren had showered herself and Ciara and was getting dressed in black chinos, a white shirt and a black blazer with her black court heels. Dressing Ciara up in her pink tee, blue jeans and white converse Lauren began to brush Ciara's long brown hair back into a ponytail. Done. Now for herself, Lauren applied minimal foundation, winged eyeliner and bold red lipstick. Then she curled her hair with a 3 inch curler just the way she liked it and smiled at her reflection in her mirror.

Picking up her phone and bag that she had packed with her cv and purse in it, she walked downstairs to Ciara who was sitting down watching Handy Manny. She dialled Abi's number and before it started dialling there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door she found herself face to face with her sister who engulfed her in a hug.

"You look beautiful Lauren, you're really gonna smash it." Abi said, smiling at her older sister.

"Ciara, aunty Abi's here! Come and say bye to mummy!" Lauren shouted, kneeling down so she could hug her daughter. After all the goodbyes Lauren walked out and got into the taxi where she told the driver where she needed to go. Taking a deep breath she kept chanting in her head. 'Be yourself, Lo'

The taxi stopped with a halt and Lauren stepped out after thanking and paying the taxi man. Shutting the door she walked into the office and and made her way over to the reception. Telling the lady her name, she walked to the third floor and sat in the waiting area there.

"Lauren Branning, Sir will see you now, please bring your CV along with you."

Lauren stood up and took a deep breath walking towards the door which said 'interviews'. She knocked and opened the door to see the person she least expected.

"Joey.."

* * *

**IM BACK, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS...MORE TO COME **

**XOXO**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, GUYS..IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED. I'M DOING TRIPLE SCIENCE AND ITS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT SO I HAVE TO GO DO SOME EXTRA CLASSES. **

**BUT HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER...ERM ENJOY AND LEAVE COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT XO**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED.**

**STAY CLOUDY!**

* * *

_'Joey..'_

"Lauren, babe… is that really you?" Joey said, his head slanted slightly to the right. He was shocked. Shocked was an understatement, he was well beyond shocked. There, in front of him, was the girl who was on his mind for the past five years, tugging him away from the wrong.

"Yeah, and I would really like if it you didn't call me babe." Lauren said, just him talking to her gave her a headache. A headache from all the flashbacks she was getting.

"Why? You taken or something?" Joey said, chuckling. There was no way Lauren had moved on from him, unless that scumbag had come back.

Lauren had to think of something, and think of something fast. She didn't want Joey back in his life, she didn't need him back. She was successful in what she was doing, being a mother and hopefully getting this job.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Lauren said. As soon as Joey heard that his chest tightened and his heart hurt. If not already his heart had broken into a million pieces and the lump was growing in his throat.

Joey cleared his throat and looked at Lauren. She stood there with a serious look on her face looking expectantly at Joey. Waiting for his response.

"That's nice. Erm, do you want to start the interview?" He asked trying to change the topic as his heart pained even more and he found it difficult to breathe. She nodded and sat on the seat he was motioning to. Lauren took a deep breath and looked at Joey.

"Name?" Joey said, reading the question off the sheet.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. Surely Joey remembered her name and they practically had the same name.

"Lauren Letitia Branning" She answered. 'BOOM, Nailed it!' she thought and fist pumped in her mind. (AN. YOU ALL DO IT…IKNOW YOU DO)

"Age?"

"24" Lauren said, damn she was old. A twenty four year old model with a four year old daughter, how bad would that look in the press?

"Why do you want to become a model?"

"Well, when I was little I used to dress up all the time, me and Abi, and then we would roll up the red carpet and take it in the living room, we used to walk down it with our whole family surrounding us, applauding. I loved the sound of people applauding me, made me feel special for once. The funny thing was, I've only taken an interest in art because it was the closest thing to fashion. And well, my family couldn't afford for me to take a fashion course, as it was the most expensive. But yeah, it's a passion of mine." Lauren said, reminiscing the days when she had no responsibilities.

"Right, do you eat nutritiously or exercise?" Joey said, looking at her.

"When I can, when it's not too loud outside, I go for a run around the square a couple of times, and I eat very healthily." Lauren said.

"Can I have your CV please? I need to run my notes and your CV over to my manager, he'll give you a call when you're needed here." Joey said, standing up.

Lauren nodded and stood up too. Joey stuck his hand out, as if to shake her hand. No, she couldn't and she wouldn't. If she did all the feelings she had would come back. She put her hand on top of his arm and pushed it down. She couldn't. Turning and walking to the door she opened it, and walked out.

She got to the outside of the building and felt the cold air brush along her skin, making her shiver. The hot tears poured down her face as she took her phone out to call a taxi. Wiping her tears away, she dialled the number and asked for one. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she rethought her situation. What if she'd had to face him again? Thinking of scenarios in her mind she jumped at the loud horn indicating the fact that the taxi was there.

* * *

Back in the office, Joey was slumped down on the chair, replaying the moment she walked in and the moment she refused his handshake and walked out. It was only a handshake, not a bloody kiss. Though, Joey would totally kiss her if h could again. The feel of his lips on hers…Then he was struck with realisation. He couldn't kiss her. He couldn't make love to her. Damn, he couldn't even hug her. Because she was taken. Taken by a man who wasn't him. The tears stung at the back of his eyes, and this time he didn't bother to stop them from trailing down. He needed her, not only physically, but mentally too.


End file.
